The present disclosure relates to information processing devices, information processing methods, and programs.
The function of operating a device such as a digital camera, a television device, etc. or an information processing device such as a personal computer (PC) etc. using a user terminal such as a smartphone has in recent years been provided.
The function of operating an information processing device using a user terminal is, for example, implemented by installing a dedicated application program (hereinafter simply referred to as an “application”) in the user terminal.
An application programming interface (API) which is a program for controlling an operation of an information processing device may be provided to general developers in order to allow them to develop an application which controls the operation of the information processing device.
See, for example, JP H10-83310A.